The Darkest Shade of Light
by Leaf of Shining Moss
Summary: Long, long, ago, the clans were at peace. All five clans. Even sunningrocks hadn't been battled for in moons. However too much peace can leave the clans weak. Battle moves are barely learned. Leaders can die of old age. Things are too peaceful. When a new cat plans to be bad for the better good, things get complicated.
1. Prologue and OC Submit

Hello! Leafshine24 here with my first fanfiction. Call me Leaf. I have "The Darkest Shade of Light.". It takes place in the old forest when Skyclan was still there. The main story will take place in Riverclan not Skyclan forâ€¦ certain reasons. I'm currently taking in OC (Original Characters) so please submit one. I will have open spots at the end of the prologue. Do I have to say it? I don't own Warriors as you know because why would i be on FANfiction...

The Darkest Shade of Light

A yowl from the nursery pierced the silent night. "Nightleaf help! The kits! They are-" The queen's voice was cut of as the pain of birthing hit her.

Quickly a cat came running from her den across camp. Her pelt was as dark as the moonless sky. She ran to the queens side with iris petals, narcissus, and raspberry. "Quickly eat." Nightleaf commanded while grabbing some wet moss. She meowed softer, "It's okay Minnowshade, drink.". She pushed the wet moss to the white cats side. Minnowshade licked up some water after eating the herbs.

Minnowshade screeched as a spasm shook her body. "The first one is almost here.". Almost as soon as it was said a small kit came out. Nightleaf nipped the sack and licked the fur backwards before giving it to the kit's mother. The kit was a white and blue she-cat. The blue was in patches with some spots looking whiter than others.

"Come on, heres the next oneâ€¦".Nightleaf calmed. The next kit was a brown tabby tom. He had white patches on his back and the tip of his tail. His chest was also white but only his right fore-paw was. Soon, he had a twin sister. His sister was the exact same except her ears were white and her left paw was also white.

"Is that all?" Minnowshade asked, the herbs taking away her pain. Her question was never answered as a final spasm came. Her final kit was born. She was the smallest of her litter but she seemed to be the loudest. She was a brown tabby, but unlike her siblings she had a white belly, chest, and all four paws.

"Can I come in?" There was a large brown tabby tom at the entrance to the nursery. He had white paws and amber eyes. His tail was long but not fluffy unlike Minnowshade. He seemed awkward. "I mean, if it's over. I would hate to be in the wayâ€¦"

"No Appleheart, you can't see your kits." Nightshade joked. She watched as he appeared startled. "I'm joking." she purred. Appleheart was always believing, trusting. Although he was nice, sometimes he would believe the silliest of things.

Minnowshade purred as her mate entered the den. "What will we name them?" She was exhausted.

"Lets wait until morning. You look like you need sleep."

She meant to say thank you but she was already dreaming.

Note: If underlined my friend, Yellowfang24, came up with them. (Unless they are clan names, duh. :P)

Allegiances

Riverclan

Leader: Frozenstar -Large grey tabby with blue eyes.

Deputy: Blueflame -Small blue-grey she with green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Nightleaf -Small pitch black cat with amber eyes.

Warriors:

Appleheart -Large brown tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes.

Nettlefur -Black tom with ginger patches and blue eyes.

Greywhisker -grey tom with green eyes.

Littleshade -Small ginger tom with green eyes.

Apprentice: Silverpaw

Willowmist -White she with grey spots and blue eyes.

Heatherberry -Brown tabby she with grey tail tip and amber eyes.

Junipertail -Tortoiseshell she with amber eyes.

Toadpelt -A dull grey brown tom with bright amber eyes.

Fernheart -White with cream spots she and grey eyes.

Dapplesong -Tortoiseshell and white she with a "split face and eyes" having one blue eye and one green eye.

Puddlewind -Grey blue tom with white paws and grey eyes

Apprentice: Whisperpaw.

Barkfoot -Brown tabby tom with white ears and green eyes.

Mintcloud -White she with grey paws and grey eyes.

Dewleaf - Grey tom with white paws and blue eyes.

Silverwhisper -Silver she with a fluffy, white tipped, tail. Has blue eyes.

Nightflower - Black she with white belly, chest, and paws. Had green eyes.

Apprentices:

Silverpaw -Completely silver she with green eyes.

Whisperpaw -Small Tortoiseshell she with green eyes.

Queens:

Minnowshade -Pure white she with a fluffy tail and blue eyes. (Kits: Icekit, Mudkit, Echokit, Fallenkit)

Elders:

Reedstorm - Grey tom with a white muzzle and amber eyes. Has a long scar on his flank.

Sagefoot - Old ginger she with blue eyes.

Mistystream - Grey she with green eyes. Retired early do to broken leg.

Shadowclan

Leader: Nightstar

Deputy: Whitefire -White tom with a ginger chest and paws

Medicine cat: Featherwing -Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Warriors:

Acornstorm -Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Foxshade -Reddish colored she with amber eyes.

Palewhisker -Pale ginger tom with a white muzzle and blue eyes.

Tigerflame - Black tom with a ginger muzzle and amber eyes.

Apprentice: Cedarpaw

Darkwater -Black she with a white muzzle and blue eyes.

Willowseed -White she with brown and ginger spots (calico) and blue eyes.

Hiddenshadow -Black she with small paws and dark amber eyes.

Bravefox - Ginger tom with a long scar from a fox.

Bluenose -Grey blue she-cat with white ears and muzzle.

Marigoldheart -Ginger she with a white belly, chest, and paws.

Whisper-rain -Black she with blue/black paws and blue eyes.

Badgerthorn - White tom with a black stripe on his back. Amber eyes.

Cloudfoot - White she with grey paws and blue eyes.

Apprentice: Featherpaw

Yellowpoppy - Tortoiseshell with white tom.

Apprentices:

Featherpaw -slender, light, soft-furred silver-grey tabby she-cat with clear blue eyes, and a plumy tail.

Cedarpaw -Light brown tom with darker stripes and white underbelly, white muzzle, and white paws

Queens:

Mistypetal -Tortoiseshell she with a white tipped tail and amber eyes.

Goldenshade - Ginger she with a white belly.

Elders:

Rosepetal - Black she with a ginger muzzle.

Appleblaze - Ginger tom with a white muzzle.

Dewsong - Grey she with a white belly and muzzle.

Windclan

Leader: Lillystar - Black she with green eyes.

Deputy: Doesong -a beautiful golden tabby with amber eyes.

Medicine cat: Harewhisper -Tawny she cat with white underbelly and blue eyes

Apprentice: Wildpaw -Slender, pale cream with dark brown splotches, and blue and purple eyes.

Warriors:

Daisypetal -Tortoiseshell she with white paws.

Apprentice: Shadepaw

Skytail -Light grey tom with amber eyes.

Stoneshard -Dark grey tom with blue eye.

Moonheart -Grey she-cat with white paws with blue eyes.

Rabbitfeather - White she with grey paws and green eyes.

Stormtuft -Pure white fluffy tom with green eyes.

Apprentice: Blazepaw

Rockfall - Brown tabby tom with light brown spots.

Leafdapple - Calico she with a fluffy white tail and amber eyes.

Blizzardstorm - White fluffy tom with blue eyes.

Rainfall -Grey blue she with a white muzzle.

Windblaze -White, fluffy tom with a ginger muzzle and green eyes.

Apprentice: Mintpaw

Liongrowl - Ginger tom with a white belly and amber eyes.

Tigerfang -Dark ginger tom with green eyes.

Lillyshade - Black she with a grey tipped tail and blue eyes.

Dawnlight - Tortoiseshell and white she with amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Shadepaw -Dark grey she with amber eyes.

Mintpaw -White she with grey paws and blue eyes.

Blazepaw -Ginger tom with blue eyes.

Queens:

Kestrelsong -Pale golden brown she-cat with a brown tail and round yellow eyes. (Kits: Weaselkit, Plumkit, Aspenkit)

Elders:

Silvernose -Silver she-cat with a white muzzle

Mapleheart -Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Thunderclan

Leader: Dewstar - Tortoiseshell and white she with a long, fluffy white tail and amber eyes.

Deputy: Patchwind - Calico she with bright, amber eyes.

Medicine cat: Mumblepelt -Dark reddish tabby tom with fluffy fur and blue eyes.

Warriors:

Frostbite - White she with grey paws, ears, and tail tip. Has green eyes.

Birchtwig -Brown tabby tom with a white tail and grey eyes.

Flamewing -Reddish tom with a white chest and green eyes.

Rosecloud -red tabby she-cat with a pinkish-orange tail.

Apprentice: Berrypaw

Appleblossom -White she-cat with faint brown stripes and with yellow eyes

Lightningstripe -Jet black tom with a white stripe going down his back.

Sparrowfeather -Dark brown tom with amber eyes.

Mousestep -Light grey she-cat with green eyes.

Amberblaze -Dark red she-cat with bright amber eyes.

Snowrain -Pure white cat except for one grey paw.

Duskshard -Grey tom with white paws.

Sootwater -White she with ginger spots.

Apprentices:

Berrypaw -Cream colored tom with a white front paw and blue eyes.

Queens:

Rainsplash -Soft furred, silver-blue she-cat, with blazing blue eyes, and black paws. (Expecting Flamewing's kits)

Elders:

Goldensparrow -Cream colored she with grey paws and eyes.

Volebelly -Big brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

Brindleflower -Old tortoiseshell and white she with a long fluffy tail and amber eyes.

Skyclan

Leader: Smokestar -Dark grey she-cat with silver paws and ears. And dark amber eyes.

Deputy: Aspentail -White she-cat with ginger patches and grey eyes.

Medicine cat: Lightmint -Golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Snowpaw -Pure white tom with green eyes.

Warriors:

Ravenflight -Long-legged jet black she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Greypaw

Brambleheart -White tabby tom with black speckles and green eyes.

Thymeheart -Black she with grey eyes.

Skycloud - White tom with grey paws.

Leafwing -Tortoiseshell she with blue eyes

Raggedfrost -Reddish tom with spiky fur and white chest and paws.

Apprentice: Spottedpaw

Amberleaf -Slender pale ginger tabby she-cat with long legs and green eyes.

Russetcreek -Reddish brown she cat with long fur and blue eyes.

Rockbriar -Dark brown tom with black paws and amber eyes.

Leopardspot - Dark brown tom with black paws and amber eyes.

Emberstripe -Ginger tom tabby with green eyes.

Heatherpelt - Silver tabby with white belly, paws, and tail-tip. Has grey eyes.

Owlfur -Brown tabby she with amber eyes.

Darkflight -Pure black tom with amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Greypaw -Dark grey tom with a stripe of darker grey fur running down his back and a long bushy tail. Has big yellow eyes.

Spottedpaw -Small orange-and-brown, dark tortoiseshell and white she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat, small white paws, a white chest, and a white muzzle. One of her eyes is rimmed with darker fur than the other.

Queens:

Dapplerose -Dark grey she with bright green eyes and light grey spots. (Expecting)

Elders:

Yarrowclaw -Ginger tom with lots of long scars.

Sunnose -Light Ginger she with a whiter muzzle.

Beetlepine -Dark brown tabby with a white belly and paws.


	2. Running in water

** Leaf here again with the first chapter of DSoL ("The Darkest Shade of Light"). Hopefully some things will be cleared up here this time. Also the reason I didn't give the kits names is that my friend (Guest) wanted to name one and I didn't have all the names at the time.**

**Anyways...Reviews!**

"**Blue1272000": You reviewed! Thanks and I will use Smokestar. Love your story by the way. :)**

"**Moonpebble of Lightningclan": Although you did not read the message, you did follow the rules. I will use Whitefire.**

"**Kitkatkitty4224": Can I use Cedarpaw in Shadowclan? I don't really need anymore cats in riverclan.**

"**Waffle the Badger": Can I have Appleblossom is Thunderclan? I already have Appleheart in Riverclan.**

"**Spottedeyes": I will use Ravenflight.**

**Guest: I will use almost all these cats. I know you in real life so I won't be rude. Next time at least put your name in the name spot. *Sigh***

"**Amber342": Thank you! I alway will take constructive feedback. I guess I can say right here that this is my first time writing something like this.**

"**Witchgirl951": You did not read my note, I SAID NO -CLAW's *sigh* I might use Skytail but I really don't like the Sky-prefix when Skyclan is around**

**XxMusichunterxX: I will you Kestrelsong and her kits but I can't do a huge backstory for every cat! I might change Kestrelsong's name too Is that okay?**

**Now onto the first chapter!**

Minnowleaf watched as her kits played. Icekit, Mudkit, and Echokit were tossing a moss ball around. Fallenkit was just watching.

"You can go play too you know." She whispered to her kit.

"But, they said I had to be bigger to play." Fallenkit sighed.

"Then tell them I said you can." Fallenkit ran to the other kits as soon as her mother had stopped speaking. Fallenkit explained to the others. Mudkit had just moaned and then Echokit did too. Icekit just nodded.

Icekit had always been the quiet one. Although she had been blue and white as a kit, she was now pure white with the blue underneath. This made her 'shimmer' when she moved and you could see the blue. Her eyes were a sharp light blue.

Mudkit had been born second. He looked the same as when he was born but now he was bigger and had amber eyes. He had been named because he fell into mud when he was little. He couldn't get the mud off so when they were named his coat was full of mud. He had always liked the mud after that.

Echokit was the twin of Mudkit. Her ears were white but that was it. She got her name because she always 'echoed' what her brother did. Almost everything he did she would do. Well, until mud got involved. She hated getting her paws dirty.

Finally, Fallenkit was born. She was the smallest of her litter and always the loudest. She would not stop meowing! After she opened her amber eyes she was quieter. She was named because she had fallen a lot when she was little. It didn't help that none of them had opened there eyes. So while Mudkit had fallen in the mud he was named after, Fallenkit had fallen everywhere else.

"Hey come here." Mudkit whispered. "I have an idea."

"Come here." Echokit echoed. "Idea."

"Well you obviously have an idea. Why else would you make us come in closer? Did you want to yell boo?" Fallenkit teased. Icekit snickered and Echokit just rolled her eyes.

Icekit was curious though."What's the great idea?".

"We should sneak out of camp!" Mudkit yelled excitedly

"Be quiet you fish-brain." Fallenkit scolded.

"Sneak out?" Echokit asked.

"No, I meant stay here lazily throwing a moss-ball to each other." Mudkit meowed sarcastically.

"Oh. Sorry I was confused." Echokit sighed.

Everyone looked at Echokit. "You can speak for yourself!" or "He was being sarcastic." was said by everyone within earshot. Lucky for them that was only the other kits. No-one had heard the plan.

Echokit looked embarrassed. "I can speak for yourself."

"Do you mean myself?" Mudkit asked.

"No, I don't speak for you." Echokit said confused.

"That's not what I meant." Mudkit sighed.

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is-" Mudkit was cut of as Icekit got back on track.

"So are we going or not?"

The kits slowly walked around the camps edge towards the entrance. The camp was surrounded by reeds and the kits were hiding in them. The dens were made of sticks, reeds, and anything that would stick to the den to fortify it. The entrance had brambles on both sides so you had to be careful. The nursery was almost across from the entrance, just a little to the right. A rock went over the nursery making the nursery underneath and the leaders den on top. The elders den was on the other side of camp next to the warriors den. Finally, on one side of the entrance was the apprentices den, and the other side had the medicine cats den. The dirtplace was behind in between the warriors and apprentices den.

The kits went towards the entrance while in the reeds. As soon as they got close enough they ran out. There was a moat around the camp. The moat was a foxlength wide. Easy for everyone to get across. Everyone but kits. Across the gap there was trees, flowers, reeds, and everything the kits had no names for. The smells were everywhere and only a couple could be identified. The sounds of water are bids covered the air.

"That was awesome!" Mudkit ran towards the small moat outside of the camp.

"Awesome that was!" Echokit had forgotten the argument they had earlier.

Icekit looked annoyed as her siblings screamed. "We haven't even gone anywhere yet."

"How do we get across the moat?" Fallenkit was quieter with her contribution.

Mudkit looked at her like it was easy. "We swim of course!" He ran towards the water.

"Wait! No!' All the kits watched as Mudkit ran straight into the water going under.

"NO!" Echokit screamed. She bolted into the water without a second thought. She went toward Mudkit who was flailing in the middle of the moat.

'Icekit! Grab a stick!" Fallenkit commanded while grabbing one herself. They then tried getting Mudkit and Echokit to bite them. Echokit had different plans. She grabbed Mudkit's scruff and dragged him p above the water. Once his head was above she acted like she was running around camp. She soon was swimming towards the shore.

Once she was out both kits began coughing up water. "Echokit! Mudkit!" Are you okay?" They had gone up on the opposite bank then there siblings and the camp.

"I I-" Echokit coughed again. "I swam!".

Icekit was not impressed. "You almost died and thats what you are thinking about! You should be helping poor Mudkit not yelling about how you swam!"

Echokit turned towards Mudkit. He was starting to get to his paws. "Well, we made it this far lets keep going."

"How are we supposed to get there?"

Echokit had the answer ready, "Swim. Kick like you are running around camp. If you go under I'll get you."

Fallenkit and Icekit nervously approached the water. Neither kit wanted to swim after seeing what Mudkit went through. Fallenkit went in first. She kicked like she was going to die otherwise, which was possible if Echokit didn't save her. She was soon at the other side

"Come on Icekit! It's not that bad." Fallenkit tried getting Icekit to come.

Icekit went in the water and kicked even harder that her sister. Soon she was across the water standing by her littermates.

"See?" Fallenkit purred.

"Let's go already." Icekit grumbled shaking off her fur.

The kits walked into the forest carefully keeping track of where they were so they could get back. The passed trees, streams, and once they almost caught a fish. Suddenly Mudkit saw something go through some bushes.

"Did you see that? It was huge!" He ran towards where he saw it. "Are you comming or not?"

Echokit and Icekit ran forward."Guys! We need to go back. Now!" Fallenkit yelled, hoping a patrol would hear them.

"Are you scared?" Icekit taunted running to catch up to Mudkit. Echokit sent her an apologetic look and ran to follow them.

Fallenkit ran after them, making as much voice as she could so someone would here them. She knew what the 'big thing' Mudkit saw was. It was a fox, and her littermates were going straight towards it.

**Cliffhanger! I would like to say thanks if you are reading this. I won't update this often normally as this took hours to make less than 5 pages. This is my first fanfiction story and I hope to learn and improve. I'm still accepting OC's! -Leaf**


	3. Of Course Thats Okay

** Hello, me again! Hopefully I didn't need to say that for you to know, but you never know what people are thinking. Time for Chapter Two of DSoL, but first time for replies for reviews!**

"**Amber342": Thank you! I didn't even notice I used the words 'blue' and 'mud' so much, but looking back I can see it. The kits backstories are for explaining the names and to add personality. Glad you like it. Also I should have explained it like that, oops. The story will be **_**very very **_**cliche it the beginning, but thats for a reason.**

**XxMusichunterxX: Thanks!**

**Snowfeather487: Acornstorm will be used!**

"**Spottedeyes": No problem!**

**Frostbite: WHY DON'T YOU LIKE THEM ALL! NOOOO! Just kidding. Thanks!**

"**Waffle the Badger": Thank you!**

"**Blue1272000": Thanks and Rainsplash can have kits. :-)**

Fallenkit ran at full speed towards her kin. They seemed to wish to run into their deaths. They were pelting through bushes, reeds, and everything they would have stopped to admire. Finally they ended up in a patch of ferns.

As Fallenkit caught up to them she yelled, " Guys! You don't know what you are running into! It's a-"

Mudkit interrupted her rudely, "Shut up!". His eyes were threatening as he glared at her like she was being a fish-brain.

Fallenkit took this as an insult. _Why should I shut up? I'm about to save their lives!_ "I will not-". Three tails slapped against her muzzle.

Echokit pointed her paw towards an opening in the bush. She looked out, and she saw a clearing with ferns and trees surrounding it. There were flowers of all colors inside. It was a beautiful sight, but that was not why they wanted her to look. In the middle was a bushy red and white tail, green eyes, and a shiny red pelt. It was the fox, and it was staring at the ferns they were in.

_Okay so maybe she wasn't going to save them._

" G-Guys..." Fallenkit whispered shakily.

None of the other kits had looked since Fallenkit got there. "What?" Snapped Icekit, obviously thinking this wasn't the time.

"Run."

The four kits ran hopelessly. They tried to jump over twigs, holes, small bramble bushes, and anything else that would trip the fox. It was pointless. Anything they did only enraged the fox more. They had seconds at most before the fox would catch them. Suddenly Fallenkit had an idea.

"Separate!" It was the only chance of getting out alive. The fox could only chase one of them. However, that meant one of them would be chased. Fallenkit was hoping it would be her, not her littermates.

Mudkit went left towards camp. Echokit followed him a ways until she turned into some bushes. Icekit went right towards what was hopefully Riverclan camp. Fallenkit went straight ahead hoping the fox would follow her.

At first the fox seemed confused. It stopped for a second before running after Fallenkit. _It worked! Crap, now what? I only wanted to get her siblings away. I have no idea what to do!_

She tried sniffing for inspiration but only smelt the fox. However she soon heard the river. Looking ahead she saw the stepping stones. Running to them at full speed she jumped on the rocks one by one until she laid panting on the warm Sunning Rocks. Fallenkit looked back and saw the fox turning away. It could have gone over the river, but for one kit, it would rather not waste its time.

A strange scent hit her nose. It smelt musty and slightly like the forest. It was definitely cat scent too. _Thunderclan!_ Thunderclan and Riverclan had shared the rocks. It was neutral territory. Currently Thunderclan used them more as they need them for hunting in the Leafbare. Most of Riverclan considered them Thunderclan's in Leafbare, both anytime else

Fallenkit laughed. _I'm not even supposed to be out of camp, let alone near another clan's territory. _A darker thought went in her head, cutting off her laughter. _I ditched my littermates and got to safety. They could be dead and it would all be my fault. I didn't stop the fox, I didn't protect them, and I definitely caused the fox to notice us. If we stayed together we would all be here, safe. _Sighing she slowly crossed the river before thunderclan found her and questioned her being on the rocks.

Padding towards the camp she didn't stop to take in the pretty sights, or the beautiful smells, or the sounds of the birds, or even what the ground felt like. She was numb to the world and the world was numb to her. She eventually found the moat to camp at moonrise.

She was happy to see Mudkit, Echokit, and Icekit all there safe. Still she padded into the nursery.

"Where were you? Patrols are out looking for you!" Minnowshade groomed Fallenkit like she had rolled in mud.

"Well, they didn't look that hard." She had been all over the territory looking for camp. She would have run into at least one patrol right?

"Well, they did come back already." Minnowshade looked into the corner of the nursery. Fallenkit padded over to the opposite one and fell asleep.

Fallenkit watched as her siblings played with a moss ball. Their punishment had been to stay in the nursery for a day. One day. Fallenkit's was only one more day. She was mad to say the least.

"It's only one more day. Don't worry." Nightleaf was watching her. "Every kit gets into trouble when they are young."

"That's not why I'm mad." Fallenkit was mad that it was _only_ one more day.

_I was yelling right next to a fox, alerting it of us. I put my littermates and the entire clan in danger by leading the fox. Then I ditched my family to run away. I was in Thunderclan territory. (Although it is technically both Riverclan and Thunderclan.). I didn't come back until moonrise. Then I didn't even say anything. I just fell asleep like nothing had happened. Oh, and did I mention I left the camp. Oops. At least almost killing cats is only a two day punishment._

"Then why are you mad?" Nightleaf was acting like she had said this many times before. She probably did considering the mental rage Fallenkit had went through.

Fallenkit hissed "Just, never mind." Nightleaf just sighed.

**Sorry for the shorter chapter! I really wanted this up today and I think this is an okay stopping point. I'm working on allegiances so expect that next chapter. You can still submit cats.**

**Just fill this out for OC's.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Clan:**

**Rank:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**No big backstories. Also I don't need more Riverclan. I need leaders and Med cats for the clans. **

**Note: To anyone who has read Blue Shadows by Blue1272000: This is Fallen-'s story. If you haven't read it, I'm not going to stop you. It's a really good Fanfic. It will however give away main plot details like her warrior name. Either way I hope you enjoy the story and give me ideas.**

**I have to put this on text-edit to post this and so many times is Riverclan or Thunderclan or Littermates underlined…**


	4. Great, I didn't sleep

**Hello! This _WAS_ the allegiances! Now it is just a short story with the allegiances with the ****prologue. Please go there for the Allegiances I recommend reading the short story as it makes the next chapter better.  
**

**(I **_**so **_**own Warriors… JK The Erin Hunter's do)**

**REPLIES:**

"**Amber342": I didn't even realise I said she laughed… Opps. At least warrior cats CAN laugh, as proven by Yellowfang. Thanks for reviewing, even if later then normal.**

"**waveripple": Added Doesong!**

"**Silverslash": Added Foxshade (not CLAW) and I did as you have known.**

**Shiny: Thanks?**

"**Yellowfang24": YOU REPLIED ON YOUR OWN ACCOUNT?! IT'S A MIRACLE! Anyways.. Thanks for Mumblepelt's name as well as the other's. I think it would have helped if i played out her getting back more. It WAS a chase scene though. Also I know I had run-on sentences, but too bad. (I will try to stop doing that.) Thanks for editing this chapter and adding 30 names (although I fixed a couple so it didn't have claw in the name and one was a repeat [Dapplesong I think])and I added descriptions.**

"**Skourby777": True, that will change though in a couple of chapters. She DOES have a point, but she overdoes it a 'little' bit.**

"**Blue1272000": Added WildPAW as Harewhisper's apprentice as you entered one already and I got Harewhisper first. That will change though.**

"**Copperfeather": Thanks and added.**

**This take place in another kit's point of view! **

I laid down in the nursery staring at my sleeping littermates, Fallenkit, Icekit, and of course, Mudkit. I was unable to fall asleep. My eyes might have been tired, but my mind was fully awake. Minnowshade had tried to get us all to sleep at Moonrise, and quickly gotten all my siblings sleeping. I stayed up thinking about nothing exactly, yet everything at the same time.

Looking out of the nursery, I saw Blueflame and Nightleaf arguing. I strained my ears trying to hear them. I only made out a few words.

"-apprentices."

"-our kin."

I knew they were sisters, along with Minnowshade, but why stay up so long into the night to talk about that? It was just a little bit before dawn and everyone was already sleeping except for them and myself. They had been talking since Moonrise, when mother had tried to get us to sleep! Is it deputy to medicine cat duties? Or was it about us, their kin?

They seemed to finally reach an agreement, but It didn't seem to be much of an agreement as much as a victory for Blueflame. She walked to the warriors den looking proud and happy while Nightleaf ducked her head in more and slowly walked to her den.

_What were they talking about? _I wondered as I finally drifted off to sleep.


	5. Re-doing the Tour

** No answers no reviews. Most of them were OC's and I'm lazy :P. I made a new goal for myself. Each chapter has to be longer. I'm hoping for at **_**least **_**2,000 words per chapter, but we will see.**

I yawned and opened my eyes. We were in the nursery again. Outside it was nice and warm, unlike when we had been born. We were born in the middle of a cold Leaf-bare. Minnowshade had gotten sick, and we were named late. It had always been loud in the nursery, but now it was strangely quiet.

"Why won't she get up?" Mudkit was poking Echokit, who was still sleeping. It was sunrise and normally Echokit was the first one up, not the last.

Icekit stopped grooming herself, "I guess she is just being lazy today."

"You're doing it wrong." I meowed. Mudkit and Icekit looked at me. They must have only now noticed I had woken up. _I always sleep in the corner of the nursery and I don't wake up while yelling, but is it that hard to notice me?_

"What?" Mudkit was shocked. I _never_ would openly talk. I was quiet unless you talked to me first. It was easier that way. I didn't need to worry about having to start any conversation because no one expected me to. If I _did _talk, I normally didn't tell them they were doing something wrong.

"I said, 'You're doing it wrong.'." I repeated annoyed, "Do it like this.". I walked up to Echokit and I bit her brown tail, harder than I needed too.

"What was that for?" she screamed jumping up to find her attacker. She picked Mudkit, who was now closest, and glared at him. She was furious. Normally she was quiet and only echoed others when they talk. Now, she looked ready to kill a badger with her words alone.

"Sorry!" Mudkit quickly covered, "I was just trying to poke you, but Fallenkit decided to bite you!" He turned to look at me with fear in his eyes. Echokit was scary when mad, and you did not want to be the target.

Echokit turned to look at me, hissing. Her normally bright, amber eyes, now had a dark, evil look. Her white ears were pointed back in rage and her tail was sweeping side to side. She bared her fangs at me and growled.

"Never, ever, do that again. Got it?"

"Yes. Yes, I get it. Never wake up a lazy cat because she will be a crazy cat named Echokit." I hissed at her. I wasn't threatened. I didn't think she was as scary as she looked and if she _did _do anything to me, she would get in trouble, not me.

She leaped at me and I dodged, causing her to go head first into the rock walls surrounding the nursery. I didn't expect her to lunge at me, but I could still move around. Minnowshade had left the den before I woke up, and Mudkit and Icekit backed up to the corner. This gave us plenty of run to fight.

She turned around hissing and ran straight at me. I waited until last second to move and then rolled to my left. She quickly turned and got my side with her claws.

_I wake her up and she attacks me and claws me! I have my claws sheathed at least. Well, until now._

Unsheathing my claws I ran at her. She tried to jump over me, but I lifted my claws into her belly. She ducked her head just in time so she didn't hit it on the rock roof above us. She did however, hit her back and I had just injured her belly. She fell onto the ground and didn't get up.

"Echokit! What happened?"

_Oh-no. _Minnowshade was standing at the entrance to the nursery with Icekit, who must have ran out before. Nightleaf was behind both of them, but she wasn't looking at Echokit, who was still laying down. She was looking at me.

Minnowshade turned to get Nightleaf, but when she saw her, she saw she was looking at me. Turning around she ran up to me.

"What did you do!" she shouted. She not only _looked _scary, but she _was_ scary.

"I-I Echokit started it!" I yelled. It was the first thing to come to my mind, and it was true, it was Echokit who leaped at me first.

"Mudkit, is that true?" Minnowshade looked to Mudkit, who was with Nightleaf, Icekit, and Echokit. He was looking down at his sister, but quickly looked up when he heard his name being said.

"Well, Fallenkit bit her tail, so technically she started it. Echokit just fought back."

"What? But-" I started before getting cut off. _She wasn't attacking back. She was just attacking!_

"Fallenkit! You should know better than to start a fight with your littermates. They did nothing to you. You should do nothing to them in return. It's only fair that way." Minnowshade scolded me. It was scary to have her be mad and shout, but when she is mad and _doesn't _shout, that is scary. That is when you know something bad is going to happen. That is when you get punished.

"I would punish you," she started uneasily, "but today is not a day for punishments."

_What is that supposed to mean? Not a day for punishments? Fine. I don't get punished so why should I care. _

The other kit's eyes all lit up while I watched, confused. They were all acting like it was the best day ever and I had not a single clue why. I looked like they were happy I wasn't getting punished. Even poor Echokit looked happy although there was a great look of sadness in her eyes.

Minnowshade looked at the sun then hurried to clean us. Icekit was already clean and Mudkit was getting washed. I decided to clean myself while I waited for Minnowshade. Echokit was with Nightleaf, who was cleaning the blood of her fur while talking to her. Echokit suddenly jumped up happily and Nightleaf walked away.

_ What was that about?_

_ "_All cats old enough to swim please meet beneath the GatheringRock!" Frozenstar jumped above his den, the GatheringRock, where he was calling all the cats together. Minnowshade pushed us outside and waited. I suddenly realized what was happening.

"Icekit, Fallenkit, and Mudkit. Please step forward." They all did so quickly.

"Mudkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mudpaw. Your mentor will be Nettlefur. I hope Nettlefur will pass down all he knows on to you."

"Nettlefur, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Sagefoot, and you have shown yourself to be brave and thoughtful. You will be the mentor of Mudpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Nettlefur touched noses with Mudpaw. Nettlefur was a black furred tom, with ginger patches, and bright blue eyes. He was said to be strong and fierce, but he was one of the most thoughtful and loyal warriors in the clan. He had been a warrior for a few moons already, but never had an apprentice. His mentor, Sagefoot, had long since retired to the elders den as she had already been old when she taught him. She was a ginger she with dull blue eyes, and she was looking at Nettlefur proudly.

"Icekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Icepaw. Your mentor will be Heatherberry. I hope Heatherberry will pass down all she knows on to you."

"Heatherberry, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had trained Minnowshade well, and you have shown yourself to be brave and strong. You will be the mentor of Icepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Heatherberry touched noses with Icepaw. Heatherberry was a brown tabby with a gray tipped tail and amber eyes. She could be really nice as long as you were nice to her. She is, however, an excellent fighter and wouldn't hesitate to rip you to shreds if you got on her bad side. She had taught their mother and although normally she wouldn't mentor her kits, it was rumored she was old, and was retiring afterwards.

"Fallenkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Fallenpaw. Your mentor will be Mintcloud. I hope Mintcloud will pass down all she knows on to you."

"Mintcloud, although you just became a warrior, you are ready to take on your first apprentice. You had received excellent training from Barkfoot and you have shown yourself to be resourceful and loyal. You will be the mentor of Fallenpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Fallenpaw."

Mintcloud was a white cat with gray paws and gray eyes. She looked surprised because she had probably not been told she would be a mentor. She had become a warrior along with her brother, Dewleaf, just a half-moon before. She ran to touch noses with me and purred. Meanwhile, Barkfoot was also watching in pride as he cleaned his silky, brown tabby pelt. He had taught Mintcloud as his first apprentice and she became a perfect warrior.

After touching noses with Mintcloud I quickly looked to Echokit, who would soon be Echopaw. She had yet to be called and was waiting quietly. She looked eager and was glancing at me and my siblings. Suddenly, Nightleaf stepped forward.

"Cats of Riverclan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown to be kind and loyal. Your next medicine cat will be Echopaw."

I looked at Echopaw in surprise, and other cats murmured too. _She had never shown interest in being a medicine cat! She had just fought me, too! Is it because of her injuries?_ _Did I do this?_

Frozenstar called for the cats' attention, after waiting for the talking to die down.

"Echopaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Nightleaf?"

"I do."

Nightleaf spoke up once more, "Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonstone to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats."

"The good wishes of all of Riverclan will go with you." Frozenstar announced.

I quickly ran away from Mintcloud, so I could talk with Echopaw. She was talking with Nightleaf, most likely about the half-moon that was coming in a two days. I walked over to them patiently and sat by Echopaw as she finished her conversation.

"So, we go in two days, so I can get accepted by Starclan?" Echopaw asked nervously.

"Yes."

"Okay! I'll be ready!"

Nightleaf walked into her den, and Echopaw turned to look at me.

"Listening in?" she teased.

"Yes. Now I know all your secrets and will use them to take over the clans." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Oh no! Not my secret about how I get my bedding so soft! Anything but that! Please!" she faked shock and and added a horrified look, but she couldn't keep it. She started purring and caused me to purr with her.

"Look, I'm sorry about biting your tail earlier. Is that why you wanted to be a medicine cat?" I apologized and hoped that the answer was 'no'.

"That? That was nothing! I had stayed up too late last night, so it was my fault too. That's definitely not why I want to be a medicine cat!" Echopaw was _purring?_

I sighed happily. I was hoping she would say that. That only left one more question.

"Then why?"

"I- I have my own reasons, even if they aren't good ones." With that she turned away, ending the conversation.

_Well, that was weird._

"Fallenpaw! Are you ready to go out of camp for the fir- err- second time?" Mintcloud called.

"Yes! I'm coming Mintcloud!" I quickly ran away.

"This is the stream, as you can tell." Mintcloud stated, "'Do you know how to swim?"

I remembered when we had went out of camp. Echopaw- then Echokit, had swam to save Mudkit. Mudkit was the only one that never swam. Either way, that was moons ago.

"Not really, I only swam once."

"Thats okay. Just keep running. You can watch me first." Mintcloud slipped into the water with ease. Right as she was almost across, she went under.

"Mintcloud!" I screamed.

As quickly as she went away, her grey ears reappeared. She climbed onto the bank with ease. Turning around, she showed the silver fish it her jaws. She set it on the ground and yelled.

"It's okay! A fish was in the moat." Mintcloud called, "You don't have to go under!"

I approached the water carefully, "What if-"

"What if you make it across?" Mintcloud cut me off, "I would be proud of you."

"Not what I was going to say." I muttered.

I was at the edge of the water. It was splashing at my paws, cooling them off in the Greenleaf heat. Last time, the only other time, It had been Newleaf, and it was closer to Leafbare than Greenleaf. Now, the water would be warm. I was bigger now too, and the moat would have dried up a bit in the heat...

Growing more and more confident, I ran into the water. For a few moments my paws touched the ground, but then it disappeared. I ran even more, making sure to keep my head up. Then, as quick as the ground disappeared, it was back. I climbed onto the shore; my pelt sheaded the water it collected.

"That seemed..." I paused, "It was easier then as a kit."

"It should be. I'm surprised you made it as a kit," looking at her fish, Mintcloud changed topics, "I'll bring this to camp while we are here."

Mintcloud plunged into the water, with her practiced ease. The white she-cat slipped

into the camp, and returned moments later. Crossing the water once more, she was back.

"Let's go to the river first."

I held back a yawn. We had explored all of Riverclan territory, and I was exhausted. It had been pretty boring, but I did my best to memorise everything I could. Mintcloud must have noticed my exhausted as she spoke.

"You must be tired." she realized, "We'll go back to camp. Sound good? Or would you rather do something else?"

I jumped up. I had a chance to do something _fun_.

"Can we battle train?" I asked.

"Battle? Why don't we go back to camp," Mintcloud suggested, "We won't need to battle anytime soon, but we will need to sleep. Maybe you can go to the next gathering!"

"That's," I paused, "Random."

"Let's go back," Mintcloud ordered.

"Fine…" I sighed.

**Sorry for the weird ending, but I can't think of anything else right now. This was about 2,500 words. So, no answers to reviews right now, and I am no longer taking OC's. I'll answer all of them next time, other than OC's. Sorry if anything is spelt wrong.**


End file.
